1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer input device used simultaneously for amusement, physical exercise and strength testing or measurement wherein the operator grasps and squeezes the handgrips (which are separated by a metal spring) to control the movement of computer video game symbols. For example, the operator will squeeze the handgrips to "throw", "hit" or "shoot" a ball or missile from one location of the computer's video display screen to a designated target at another location on the screen. The computer programs will also measure, record and monitor the progress of the player's muscular strength. The device will provide exercise in a way that amuses and entertains the operator thereby promoting adherence to an otherwise boring program of physical therapy or development.
2. Prior Art
The use of "Joysticks", "Paddles" and "Trackballs" as input devices to home and arcade computers are well known and established as a means of controlling the movement of video game symbols. None of these devices, however, require deliberate strength on the part of the player. These devices are used to input changes of direction and have associated buttons that "throw", "hit" or "shoot" balls or missiles. The present invention does not input changes of direction, but rather the time and amount of force with which a ball or missile is thrown or shot. The present invention more accurately simulates the throwing of a ball or hurling of a missile than existing types of computer game controllers.
Handgrip exercising devices not intended for use with computers are well known, but such is not considered the art to which the present invention pertains.
Coin operated, strength testing devices are also well known. Some of these devices employ a handgrip mechanism. These devices, however, display a force reading only. They do not work in conjunction with a computer having an internally stored computer program for controlling the movement of video game symbols as well as measuring, recording and monitoring the progress of the player's muscular strength. Therefore such is also not considered the art to which the present invention pertains.